


And A Spot of Mistletoe

by daisherz365



Series: Not Quite Dead to Me, Yet [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Curtis continuing to be best bro, F/M, Kastle Christmas Secret Santa Gift Exchange, Mistletoe, Post-Season/Series 01, happy kastlemas, kastle - Freeform, mentions of defender relationships and friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: On the 24th of December Karen Page receives a note, not sure what she's expecting from Frank Castle she follows the address and ends up spilling truths featuring a spot of mistletoe.





	And A Spot of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslygrednforge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslygrednforge/gifts).



> Happy Christmas Kastle family! Hope you all have a wonderful one.
> 
> For Sakshi - hope you like your gift!!

Karen Page had many misadventures during Christmas over the years. Her fondest memory had been penning her first article post the death of a man she had viewed as a mentor in a certain light. Ben Ulrich. 

 

If she let herself think back far enough she could probably assume one of the times as a kid with her family had been enjoyable for her. There were soiled memories there too, so she rarely thought back that far.

 

This year she wanted something quiet. After finding out that Matt was Daredevil, and his end at hands of The Hand. She had been through enough. Even her ties to another vigilante had been trying but not too detrimental that she felt much regret there. She had never regretted much with Frank Castle.

 

Frank Castle had been one of the most complex relationships she's ever engaged herself in. She had known what she had been getting herself into way back when both Foggy and Matt had been trying to talk some sense into her around Frank's trial and everything after it.

 

She could never say no to an underdog even if it didn't want to have her in harm's way. He had protected her like he always did. But it wasn't like before. 

 

They had shifted in a light she had only fancied when she was on her own and severely drunk. She hadn’t expected much from him that didn't involve a gun and ducking for cover. That had been what she had experienced before The Blacksmith and Frank completely disappearing from view for a few months at least.

 

And yet he had surprised her several times over. In ways she knew affected him just as much as it did her. She could tell from the way his body reacted; always unsure and stumbling, out of practice. He had been utterly frantic the moment he kissed her on the cheek. 

 

She had understood every time. She had always understood. They wove together in glances and soft motions like that. Even when things took a very terrifying turn. They reached out and took purchase for something tangible and certain; her hair, his heartbeat. A hug that had centered him at a time when he didn’t know who to trust but she was always an option. 

 

Karen Page had never failed him, not even once. 

 

He was a man who's only mission was to make those pay for hurting the people he cared for more than anyone else and somehow she had snuck her way on that list merely by not turning her back on him. 

 

As if she could. Frank Castle had wedged himself into her being with little effort. 

 

It was Christmas now though and she was once again imagining that she wouldn't get much of a sign from him that anything had changed. He had told her before that he wasn't good at this. An old fashion man who liked giving flowers, coffee, and a nice gun. She didn’t know his viewpoint on holidays, nor did she have a chance to buy gifts for anyone really. 

She’d been invited to a few gatherings with friends. Foggy, Claire & Luke, Trish Walker sans Jessica because she was working on something and really didn’t give a shit. They knew that wasn’t entirely true but Karen had passed on a good bottle of bourbon for the private eye as a gift that the radio host had promised to share with her. She hadn’t expected anything from anyone else really. 

  
  


She found a letter sitting on her desk at the Bulletin on the 24th. Just her name written in his broad strokes in the only marker he had laying around probably. 

 

_ KAREN _

 

It had no stamp so he hadn't mailed it to her. She knew he had been in her office before. He left things, one time he was sitting on the ground in the corner behind her desk, completely out of sight. Nearly gave her a heart attack then. He had motioned for her to relax as she took off her coat, and moved over towards him. 

 

This felt new though. He was making an effort, taking a risk for her. She smiled softly as she opened up her email and picked up the envelope there after. He didn't bother with sealing it. 

 

Inside was a white piece of card stock. His same hurried handwriting and an address. No time. He never wrote those. 

 

She had discovered he preferred contacting her through notes whenever he wanted a drop for information. Sometimes it was just a check in. She had been wanting to tell him how very Jason Bourne this all was but she didn't know if he would understand the reference or like it for that matter. 

 

The address looked familiar to her and one google search later she recognized the building. She had never been in it but she knew it was a place that held a meeting for vets. She wondered why there specifically. 

 

Was he attending those meetings? 

 

After her work day was over she set out to the address. It was on a busy street but the second she stepped foot inside of it, that all changed. It felt warm like a shelter for people who drifted. 

 

It wasn't hard to find the room where the circle was set up. Group was going on. 

 

She stayed at the doorway unsure if she should go in or not. In fact just lingering as she was felt intrusive. They were sharing pieces of themselves that no one else might have never known about. She understood that more than anyone else. 

 

As she waited, she relaxed. She spotted the coffee machine on the far right of the room and urgency for the dark brew called to her but she stayed where she was. 

 

“Miss Page, won't you join us?” A familiar voice called from within the circle. It was rough and amused. 

 

Karen sighed as she saw the other heads turn in acknowledgement of her presence. She really had no choice here, maybe that was his play this entire time. Give them an in to talk about the dark shit they both went through. 

 

She dropped her bag behind Frank’s chair as another one of the vets came and brought her one for her to sit on. She was barely inside the group. 

 

“Sorry. Didn't mean to lurk. I got an invitation. Late one.” She glanced at Frank who ignored her instead having some silent dialogue with the dark skinned man in a red shirt and tie, slacks. 

 

Karen thought he seemed familiar for some reason. “Everyone is welcome here. We're all going through something.” He paused as he looked her over - it was a quick glance just to survey her she supposed. “Got anything you want to share, Karen?” 

 

She should be used to being asked hard questions. But she really didn't know what she was allowed to share. The man sitting next to her had to have shared in some light. 

 

“Not sure. I have a past of course. We all have a past but I don't know if it would do anything to discuss it now.”

 

“Why not?” Frank asked, finally turning to her. “You ask a lot of others. Shouldn't you be able to give a little back of yourself.”

 

If it wasn't him she was sure she would have deflected. It was par for the course that something had to give. That was what this was. She pursed her lips at him as she replied. “I've hurt people. Gotten other people hurt. But I try to find the line where it doesn't have to happen again.”

 

The leader of the group spoke up again. “Is it because you regret it? Having blood on your hands is almost normal for everyone in this room. What makes your experience different?” 

 

“One was family. Misunderstanding really so yeah I regret that one. Because of that I'm on my own. Dissociation. Exile whatever you wanna call it.” She blinked trying not to go too far. “The other one was self defense. I don't like when people try to paint me one way in order to try to scare me.” 

 

“So you took the shot?” Frank quipped. He sounded interested. It also doubled as an echo of a conversation they had almost two years ago now. The difference was he was getting some context now. She didn't have time to figure out if this was the best circumstance but there was no turning back now. 

 

“Hm. Couldn't afford not to.”

 

“It still bothers you doesn't it?” Curtis as he would introduce himself as later, continued to direct the conversation. “You took someone's life so you wouldn't suffer. I think most of us will agree that that's one kill you shouldn't regret especially as a woman in New York.”

 

Karen had never thought of it that way. The woman aspect, it meant something. 

 

There was another woman in the room besides Karen. She smiled. “Hell I'd do the same too.” 

 

The rest of the meeting went by without as many questions thrown at Karen, it ended with some words of wisdoms from Curtis and then everyone broke away apart from her and Frank. 

 

She turned to him and was almost taken off guard that he was staring right back at her. “Didn't know if you'd show.”

 

“I was late. Had work. You didn't give me a time.” She frowned. He looked relaxed. 

 

He wore a sweater that was bigger on him than anything she's ever seen him in. A beanie on his head as dark as the night. Jeans that looked almost brand new. He didn't look terrible. 

 

“Knew you had work. You don't keep a schedule like everybody else.” He had a point. 

 

Everyone was still moving around them; picking up chairs and placing them on the racks or against the wall. But a reporter and a former vigilant stayed seated, stuck in a moment that could easily disappear. 

 

“Thanks for inviting me. It's nice to see you existing with other people.” Karen quipped with a smile. 

 

“That's what I tell him too.” The man from before butts in as he passes her her bag. “Curtis Hoyle. We served together. I guess we're friends.”

Frank rolled his eyes at the dig, Curtis was just trying to be funny. “The only friend I've got left. That counts for something.”

 

Curtis shakes his head as he stands up, turning away from the duo. “Now you know that's not true. I count at least two others, that Homeland lady is a hard sell though so one and half at best.”

Karen was amused by all of it. Frank Castle was comfortable here. Karen nodded, silently approving of it although he didn't need it. Frank would always do whatever he wanted. Didn't mean she wouldn't let him know how she felt about it if given the chance. “He always been stubborn?” She decided to ask to dispel any tension left over. 

 

“Wouldn't be who he if he wasn't. It's not a bad thing.” He directed the latter at his friend with a pat on his shoulder before he returned to talking to the others. Leaving them alone once more. 

 

Frank looked at Karen slowly after the departure of his friend. She looked content, she looked relieved about something. It was better than the distress the last time he had seen her. He remembered seeing pain and longing. He shared that in a way that made him leave her the address. 

 

He hummed, catching her attention. She was in a daze. “Coffee?”

 

Karen rolled her eyes, smiling. “Like you have to ask. I run off of it. It also calms me down.” She mumbled softly as she rose to her feet first, clearly eager to get the caffeine coursing through her veins. 

 

Frank followed her at a slower pace. Trying to let this last a bit longer. There was no rush. Curtis never rushed him out anyhow. He watched her pour a cup - she added sugar and a dash of cream the last time but she opted out of it now as she took a sip. 

 

“Want some?” She said as she finished a gulp. She didn't notice the way his eyes furrowed a bit, hesitant to say what was on his mind. 

 

He shrugged. “I had two when I got here. Still there coursing through my veins.” 

 

Karen looked at him then. “What's on your mind?” She could tell. There was always more to him. 

 

He was quiet for a beat or two letting her finish the coffee. She did and then opted to switch sides with him to grab a cookie. Store bought but pretty good. Did she not eat before hand or was this nerves? 

 

“Ah. Just figuring stuff out. Too much time now.” He muttered, lamely. It was partly true. 

 

Karen nodded. “You made it to Christmas. That counts for something.” She echoed his statement about Curtis a few minutes ago. They were always echoing something or running towards something else. 

 

He grunted. 

 

Karen spotted the sudden appearance of the green and red tradition of mistletoe while Frank was thinking, trying to think of something to say. She almost laughed knowing that his friend had done this. He must have known about the invitation and an inkling that they needed a push. 

 

She sighed inwardly knowing that maybe this was a better approach. She didn't know if Frank would agree but she placed her cookie down leaned into him, taking him off guard as she lightly packed him on the mouth. 

 

Like the last time they were affectionate - Frank's kiss on her cheek when they were both feeling too much out in the cold he became very alert. 

 

His hand came up to pull her back as he noticed it. She had half a mind to tell him he didn't have to reciprocate but she didn't have the time. His mouth was on hers, full and hot. She was fully aware this was an open display but it didn't stop either one of them from backing down. Her teeth coming down to suck on his bottom lip, his hand slipping to her hair as they fell into this moment without a second thought. 

 

When he needed air Frank jerked back an inch drawing in air, his hand was still in her hair and he noticed she had one of her own hands curled into his sweater. 

 

And she was flushed. He grinned. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Curtis.” He called back knowing his friend was still lingering somewhere. 

 

The laugh he heard from the other side of the room was enough of an answer. 

 

He turned back to Karen who had time to settle after that smoldering heat of a kiss. “Been wanting to do that a long time, Frank?” She asked with a grin nearly twice his size. 

 

“Stop.” He drawled out sarcastic. “It takes two, sweetheart.”

 

Karen swallowed at that nickname. “Perhaps. Feeling better?” 

 

He hadn't had to think much when he was kissing her. He had just wanted her. He had needed her to know that he felt something. For quite a while. 

 

“For the moment.” He paused. “You hungry?”

 

Karen couldn't help herself, “What am I getting coffee, a kiss and dinner all in the same night?”

 

Frank rolled his eyes. “You wanted to see more of me. Consider this a start.” 

 

He let her go so that she could gather herself before they left. He eyes the mistletoe above his head. Sighed and turned to Curtis who was putting on his jacket, ready to close out. 

 

He walked over to him. “I forgot how much of a sap you are. Thanks.”

 

Curtis pretended to not be offended. “Yeah. Yeah. You were gonna take a year.”

 

Frank started to argue but Karen's voice interrupted him. “Maybe. He did get me flowers before though. It gave him a little wiggle room. Oh and the whole saving my life thing. Big points.”

 

“I agree.” Curtis smiled fondly at Frank. “Have a good one, Miss Page.” 

 

They were alone once again. 

 

Karen extended her hand as they stepped through the door. Frank peered down at it for one second before taking hers in his. It was cold out and wanted to keep her close. 

 

The 24th turned into Christmas Day finding Karen and Frank curled up on a couch in his new place. The feel of Frank Castle’s heartbeat was strong and steady as he snoozed properly for one of the first time in forever. No nightmares. Just a peace he knew he was going to have to get used to. 

 

But in the moments where he was awake and she was not, he enjoyed the shock of blonde hair pooled next to him, and the soft form of the reporter who he cared about more with every passing moment. 

 

It was a good start, for the both of them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist Curtis playing in somehow. I just adore him so much. 
> 
> Feel free to read my bro fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12801411) if you need a little more of Curtis in your life.
> 
> I'm so happy to finally have this up for others to read and hopefully enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think. <3


End file.
